Writer's Block Drabbles
by Comesailaway27
Summary: A series of drabbles that I add to every time I get Writer's Block... so a lot. Some are slash, some are not. It's rated M just to be safe, most will probably be T .
1. Never Said It Before

**A/N: I know, I know, I'm supposed to be writing Breaking Tradition right now. In my defense, I was working on it when I hit some writer's block and a debilitating notion that I can't write for shit. So… I figured I'd write a drabble. If you like it, add it to your alerts because my plan is to write one every time I get WB… which means I'll probably add a lot **

Never Said It Before

"Why do you think I've never told anyone that I love them?" Draco posed the question while sitting in an uncomfortable chair inside a muggle dressing room. He was shopping with Pansy Pankinson, who had taken to wearing extremely expensive, extremely sexy muggle clothes and making Draco help her shop since the war ended. She said that as the only gay man she knew (she didn't count Gryffindors), it was Draco's duty to tell her what she looked hot in. He decided it was in his best interest to humor her. She dropped the skirts she was trying to decide between, one a shade darker than the other and both one gust of wind from a major wardrobe malfunction, and turned to look at him.

"Darling, you are a pureblood and a Slytherin. If you had told anyone you loved them, they probably would have kicked your lovely little arse. What's brought this about?" She put her hands on her hips and cocked her head. For a self-centered bitch, she was rather insightful when it came to Draco. "Is it Potter? Is he pressuring you? I told you dating a Gryffindor was a horrid idea. They're so… emotional." Picking up the skirts, Pansy stared contemplatively into the mirror again.

"He isn't pressuring me. I can tell he wants to say it though. I know he loves me. I love him. We've been together for long enough to say it. Why haven't I said it?" Draco sighed, running a hand through his platinum hair, longer now than when he was in school. Deciding on the lighter skirt, Pansy moved on to ridiculously tight dresses.

"Well that door swings both ways. Why hasn't he said it, then?" She would be quick to put anything that upset him off on Harry, who she still had trouble believing actually cared about Draco.

"He can tell! He knows I might not say it back. I have to say it first. I'm going to." Spending the last 8 months with Harry Potter had certainly helped Draco develop his deeply buried inner Gryffindor. "Should I?"

"Sweetie, you should do what ever's going to make you happy. However, you shouldn't do anything until you tell me which dress is better for Mother's Christmas Gala" From Pansy that was akin to all-out gushing approval, so Draco put it out of his mind and helped her finish shopping.

* * *

><p>Harry and Draco were in Harry's bedroom at Grimmauld Place, getting ready to go for dinner at some new restaurant in Diagon Alley. As with most new places, they had sent Harry a gift certificate, hoping a visit from "The Chosen One" would boost business. Harry, impossible as ever when it came to personal appearance, was lounging on the bed while Draco picked out his tie. Suddenly, Draco pulled his head out of the wardrobe and looked at him.<p>

"I love you." Draco blurted out with a satisfied smile, turning back to the wardrobe. Harry, who had been lazily flicking his wand to change the color of his socks, shot off the bed. In three big steps he reached Draco and spun him around, pressing him up against the wall.

"Say it again." Harry growled, pressing kisses all over Draco's shocked face. "I love you. Now say it again." Pulling the buttons on his shirt apart, the shorter man continued the kisses down Draco's pale chest.

"I... I love you" Draco said breathlessly as Harry reached his belt buckle. "I love you so damn much." Pants unzipped. "I love everything about you" Pants off. This I love you thing was going to pay off _way_ better than Draco thought it would.

* * *

><p>"Do you still want to try and make it to dinner?" Hours later, Draco and Harry were in bed at Grimmauld place instead of at dinner. The Slytherin had lost count of how many times he'd said "I love you", but he was more than willing to say it a billion times if it prompted Harry to do <em>that.<em>

"Uggghhgh." Harry groaned against Draco's chest and rolled on top of him. Pressing kisses to his collarbone, Harry just muttered "I love you" before attacking the willing blonde's lips again.

Draco had never said I love you before, but he certainly planned to say it again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, I fail at the concept of drabbles. This is more like a mini-oneshot. Oh well. And BTW, They won't all be Harry/Draco, they won't even all be slash. **

**Thanks for reading, and while I understand that sometimes writing reviews is a pain, I never understood why writers wanted them so much until I started writing myself. If you leave one it would mean a lot to me. **


	2. Forever

**A/N: This one's for my best friend Carey Grace (ClumsyFlier ), who ships Ron/Hermione like it's her BFF and little brother. She gave me things to include… "Ummm a piece of jewlrey, a bottle of something, shoelaces and an egg." On another note, the next chapter of Breaking Tradition is already longer than the first two and it isn't finished yet **

**Forever**

"HUGO!" Hermione heard Ron yell from the kitchen. She sighed, and put down the necklace she'd just picked up. The mother of 2 was _attempting _to get ready for a date night with her husband, but having two young children was not making that task an easy one. She walked out of the bedroom and stopped suddenly, eyes wide.

"Oh my lord! WHAT happened here?" Somehow, her 6 year old son had gotten into the fridge and pulled an entire carton of eggs onto the floor from the top shelf. There the poor boy stood, covered and surrounded by broken eggs while his father looked livid and his older sister shook with laughter.

Hugo smiled. "Mommy! I wanted an egg, but I know you were trying to get ready, so I took my shoelace and made a lasso, like the cowboys on TV! But it didn't work…." Hermione was now attempting to contain her laughter. It looked like they had another Fred or George on their hands.

"Um, Sweetie, thank you for trying, but next time just ask me or your dad, ok?" Hugo nodded. "Ok, now go hop in the shower." She watched her forlorn son trod of in the direction of the bathroom and was glad they had gone with tile in the whole house. She reached under the sink to grab a bottle of spray bleach and a sponge to clean up the egg catastrophe, but Ron stopped her.

"You go finish getting ready, and I'll wipe this up real fast before my mom gets here, ok?" Smiling, Hermione gave him a quick kiss and headed back to their bedroom. Ron rolled his eyes as soon as she was out of the room. Why she insisted on cleaning up messes the muggle way would always confuse him. Stowing away the cleaner, he waved his wand and the eggs moved themselves to the trash bin.

Hermione was standing before the mirror struggling with the same necklace as before when Ron walked up behind her. His hands replaced hers on the clasp, and he made quick work of it. The taller man dropped a kiss on the nape of Hermione's neck before resting his chin on her shoulder and smiling at his wife in the mirror. They would have been perfectly happy to stay that way, staring into each other's eyes, but life interrupted. Suddenly, the doorbell was ringing, dogs were barking, kids were screaming.

_Oh well, _Hermione thought, _we have forever for little moments. _

**A/N: So… how was it? I don't like writing straight couples… or Ron and Hermione that much. Did it suck?**


End file.
